Scars
by xXxfiredancerxXx
Summary: A very short one shot between Remus and his scarred up crush.


He saw his best friend sitting on a pallet of blankets and pillows.

He saw the circle of open books and rolled parchment.

He saw the lit cigarette in her hand.

He saw the fire play with the shadows on her pale face.

He saw James sitting across from her, telling an exaggerated story.

A shiver ran the length of his spine. Maybe it was the full moon, but the way she sat, completely relaxed and confident, made his stomach churn, and the proximity of James send a jealous rage loose in his stomach. "Remmy!" He cringed as she called him over, her smile was bright.

"Don't call me over when you're smoking. I can't get in trouble for not getting you in trouble." He scolded her lightly, snatching the fag from her hand and tossing it into the bright fire. Her eyes followed her addiction before snapping back to his. Flecks of yellow floated in her turquoise eyes, a single, long strand of hair fell in front of her right eye. Scratching his wrist to stop himself from brushing it aside, he took a seat in front of the fireplace. "What're you studying?"

"Potions. Lily was going to let me borrow her notes until this idiot let it slip he needed help too."

"Yeah?" He leaned closer to her, turning the open text book around so he could pretend he was reading it. An inky strand of hair slid across the page as a forehead touched his.

"This," her slender, bird skull ringed finger pointed to a potion for curing a runny nose, "is where I get confused. What ingredient keeps the boogies up, and which makes sure the inner nostril doesn't swell up?" She smelled of light incense and parchment, he glanced up to see her tilting her head curiously at him.

He leaned back, trying to come across like he was pondering what she had said. Pale legs were exposed from a pair of black shorts. He saw the lattice work of burns her father inflicted on her, and a jagged scar, running the entire length of her leg, that he had unknowingly given her many moons ago. "Wow, I thought you were about to snog each other." James laughed, he shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as a familiar redhead approached them.

"Really, Remus? You're going to help them. They spent all year goofing off with Sirius-why does it smell like cigarettes?"

"Sirius and I took a smoke break earlier, guess the smell's still in my hair." As to prove her point, she shook her ridiculously long, shiny, black hair. "Any different?"

"No." The redhead gave James a long look, Remus noticed how her pupil changed. "James, will you walk me down to Hagrid's cabin? I promised I'd help him feed his baby Kneazle, but its, uh, a little dark."

"Don't fear, Lilykins, I'll keep you safe." James had the biggest grin Remus had ever seen on his face, he snatched Lily's hand and began to lead the way, marching as if the manner he moved made him appear braver.

"Oh, Merlin," Zina laughed, he was momentarily distracted by the way her nose wrinkled, "those two are perfect for each other."

He scratched the back of his neck, "For a minute, I swore you two were on some sort of date."

"Did that upset you, Moony?" Her warm laughter filled the Common Room, he joined her.

"Ah, I'm afraid it did, to see you in the midst of a steamy date with another man." He laughed, wishing she knew how honest he was being.

Slender fingers adjusted her collar, before tugging at the skull print sweater. "Don't worry Remmy, I'm all yours." His stomach tightened as she leaned forwards, goose bumps erupted on his arms as her thumb gently ran down his face. He forced a natural laugh, her laughter joined him.

"Potions study over?" He asked after the lust faded from his system.

"Oh yeah. James is actually really good at Potions, but I don't want him to miss anything."

"Fair enough."

"Come smoke with me," she stood up, her hair tumbled down to her waist as she did so.

He shook his head, "You've picked up a lot of bad habits since you moved in with Sirius." Not that he blamed her. If he had her father, he would move into Sirius' tiny flat too. "Plus, I don't smoke."

"Well, come to the window with me."

"That I can do." He watched her lean too close to the fire for his comfort as she lit the rolled up bit of tobacco. "I don't support this, by the way." He added as she pulled a window in the corner open.

She looked rough sitting cross legged on the window ledge. Her black hair, dark clothes, and pale skin brought to mind the muggle idea of a vampire. This pushed most people away from her, and the mass of burn scars along her body didn't help. Remus moved closer to her, he had seen her fix the wing of a baby owl, pull glass from James feet when everyone else was too squeamish, braid the hair of first year girls, and bring tea to a sick house elf. A smirk crossed his face, maybe no one saw it, but he saw straight through her tough exterior.

"What's on your mind?" Blue eyes flicked over to him as he asked her the question.

"I wish I didn't have all these scars."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They remind me a lot of the past, of dad. They keep everyone away. The one guy I want to impress is never going to think I'm pretty." When she looked at him, he saw the silver scar running down her cheek to her jaw, starting a millimeter from her eye.

"He's a ruddy idiot then." There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was talking about Sirius. Not that it surprised him. He had seen her jump on his back, pull his hair, and now she lived with him.

"I don't know about that." She gave a laugh, took a draw of the cigarette, and blew the smoke out into the frosty air. "What does it feel like to watch Lily with James?"

"Um," the question had him off gaud, "I dunno. Pretty happy. Like you said, they're meant for each other."

"Not sad?"

"Why would I be sad?" He laughed and stepped even closer to Zina.

"I was certain you fancied her." She tossed the end of the cigarette out the window. "She's smart and pretty, ya know?"

"She's not really my type." His palms were sweating, Zina was standing now.

"Well, then," she mused, "what is the type of Moony?"

"I like shorter girls, dark hair is nice," he stepped closer, his heart slamming in to his chest, "blue eyes are my favorite, but you know what really sets me off?" He could feel her warm breath on his face, the smell of the cigarette lingered, but after all this time, he was accustomed to it.

"What?"

"Girls with scars."

"Remus," his name was a warm shiver that ghosted down his spine. Before his confidence left him, he gently cupped her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Warm lips returned the pressure before he wrapped his other arm around her waist, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to see the pink dusted cheeks of his best friend. He pulled her into a hug, resting his head on the top of hers. Tightly, her arms wrapped around him. "You can't honestly believe that I, out of everyone in this school, would judge you on scars?"

Small laughter was concealed in his chest. "It sounds dumb when you say it like that."

"It sounds dumb no matter how its said." Planting a kiss on the top of her head, he gave her a light squeeze, a fuzzy numbness spread through him. "I've loved you for a long time."

"I love you too, idiot."

He sat down with her in between his legs, her small back resting against his chest. The fire was warm, the pallet of blankets was soft, and he was drowsy. Contentment spread through him as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the thin girl who finally rested in his arms.


End file.
